FA: If looks could kill
by falling into heaven
Summary: Danny lets something slip, and Flack's in big trouble... FA, of course


S'up? Okay, so I have rediscovered a love for the LV CSI. Cathrine/Nick for the WIN!! But they edited out a kiss! Still love the club scene though, and y'all know which one I'm talking about...

Hehe. Okay, so back to NY. I was watching 'Enough' (I think) the other day, and I love the scene where Danny's on about the person with the gun being on drugs and Jess goes 'he's not. because he is a she, and I'm as clean as a whistle!' and the whole 'call me bitch one more time...' thing. How very Angell. God bless her...

Wow, long note. But whatever, big SMILES!! Almost FIFTEEN!

Anna :)

Disclaimer: *Sings cotton eyed joe*  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Head under water  
And they tell me to breathe easy for a while  
The breathing gets harder, even I know that _

_You made room for me, but it's too soon to see  
If I'm happy in your hands  
I'm unusually hard to hold on to _

_Blank stares at blank pages  
No easy way to say this  
You mean well, but you make this hard on me  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Yo, Angell!" Danny shouted, racing down the corridoor of the Manhattan Crime Lab, before skidding to a stop in front of her. "The trace on DiNatzo's clothing came back. Popcorn. And spit."

"Spit? They still do that at baseball games?" She asked incredulously. "Wow. That... that's retarded."

"Amen to that. Anyhow, we're gonna run the spit through DNA, an' see what we get."

Jess nodded. "Got it. I'll update Don and figure out what we're doin' in the mean time."

"Ooh, Don!" He smirked. "How's it goin', anyway?"

She played the innocent card. "How's what goin'? I ain't following ya, Messer."

"Oh, please. I know how you two feel 'bout each other. I ain't stupid. So just hook up already, will ya?"

Angell had to laugh at that. "How d'ya know we haven't already?"

"Oh my god!"

"Jesus, Danno. Break room, now."

Danny trudged after her, trying not to start squealing. After all, that would be way too girly...

"Okay." She turned to face him after checking thoroughly that the room was deserted. "So we were tailin' some punk, and he made us, we thought. So Don just... kissed me. An'... well, I didn't know what to think. But then after everything with Liam... I stayed at his. Nothing like _that _happened, but... we decided to try make a go of... us. But Danny, seriously-" She met his eyes, pleading. "You can't tell anyone. Not even Lindsay, and _definitely _not Stella, okay? Please!"

He nodded, pulling her into a hug. She rested her chin on his shoulder as he spoke. "I got it. And for what it's worth, I'm pleased for you... Jess!"

She pulled back, her dark eyes narrowed. "What?"

_Uh-oh. It was her quiet voice... _Danny realised. "Um..." Without warning, he sprinted from the room, shouting at people to get 'the hell outta the way!'.

Jess followed, years of chasing after her brothers finally paying off. "Messer! Get back here now before I _kill _you! Messer!"

But Danny had no intention of stopping, instead racing into Stella's office, panting. "Stell! Ya gotta help me! Angell... she's gonna _kill _me!"

At that moment, Jess herself stormed in, eyes blazing. "Daniel Messer, you will have _hell _to pay unless you tell me _who _told you my name!"

"Flack! It was Flack! Kill him instead of me!"

Stella laughed. "No loyalty there then, Danny..."

"Man, I am more scared of Angell than I am of Don."

"Damn well better be," she muttered, stalking off. "I'm gonna _kill_-" The rest was lost into the corridor.

"So..." Stella said carefully. "What _is _Angell's name...?"  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Flack glanced up as a rubber bounced off the back of his head. He realised Jess had thrown it (with her usually remarkable accuracy) and she did _not _look happy. "What's wrong, Angell?"

"You told Messer my name..."

Oh, boy. This was real bad. Jess was the only woman on homicide, and keeping relationships on a last name basis helped the guys take her more seriously, even if her last name _did _happen to be something as dumb as Angell. "Uh, yeah, 'bout that..."

"'Bout that? That's all you have to say about the fact that you _told Danny Messer my name_?!"

"Um... well, I kinda said 'Jess' by mistake, and then he asked who that was... I said no-one, but you know what he's like. So I admitted it was you. I'm very sorry."

She thumped his lightly on the chest. "You will be..."

He cocked his head, adopting the adorable look she loved so much. "Is that a promise?"

"Well, meet me at Finn's after we're done, an' I'll see, how's about that?"

Flack smiled. "That sounds very, very good to me."

Just then. Martinez wandered over. "Hey, guys. Can I pretend to be talkin' to you? Scagnetti's lookin' for someone to do a speech at the acadamy, and Johnson said he'd mentioned me..."

Angell chuckled at the thought of the cop who hated giving a briefing doing some 'inspirational speech' for the recruits. "Sure. We can pretend to be talkin' 'bout the DiNatzo case I'm workin', a gunshot victim found near the riverside. No suspets yet, running DNA on some spit."

Flack grimaced. "I've got a DOA at Lennox Hill Hospital. Stab victim, three to the stomach. We got a lead, but he's untouchable."

Martinez pulled a face. "Wow. You guys seem to be having almost as much fun as me."

"What're you doing?"

"Cold cases." He replied with an ugly look. "I really, _really _want to kill Hill now. Just 'cause the bad guys took a break, it ain't an excuse to make me do paperwork for cops that kicked the bucket years ago!"

Jess snickered at Martinez, who glowered at her.

"You laughin' at me, sweetcheeks? 'Cause if y'are, I don't care whether you're a girl or not, I won' hesitate to smack ya!"

"Someone's grumpy..."

"Boy you are lucky Donnie's stood next to you. 'S only 'cause he could kick my butt that I'm _not _beating ya now, Angell..."

Flack smirked at his partner. "So, ya still gonna kill me? 'Cause if I'm dead, I can't protect you from Martinez..."

"No, but you're buyin' later..."

"Wotcha sellin'?"

She rolled her eyes. "I give that a 'poor'. Bad timing."

"Damned straight," he replied immediatley. "See ya later!"  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

They sat at Finn's with their Irish coffees, glaring at the bartender, who alternated between leering at Jess, and winking at Flack. Neither was accepted by the two Detectives.

"You gonna smack him, or am I?" Jess muttered.

Don chuckled, laying a calming hand on her shoulder. "Cool it, Jess. Hey... how's Liam doin'?"

"He's fine - staying with Matt 'till he's back to full fitness. He also says thanks, again."

He smiled at her, taking a sip of the coffee. "Tell him no worries."

"Hey, Don?"

"Yeah?"

Jess hesitated, and Flack brushed a strand of hair away from her face. She shivered at the touch, struggling to gather her thoughts into a coherent sentence (A/N: I'm suprised she can think at all!) with him so close. "Do, uh... d'you want to crash at mine tonight?"

He let his hand remain on her cheek, his callous thumb stroking the defined cheekbone. "Sure."

"Not on the couch, mind."

"Jess, I wasn't gonna stay on the damn couch!"  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Yes, completely pointless. But whatever!! I like it, so deal. And no, you're not having another damn kiss yet, so ha!!

E/N: Sarah here!! Watching a Jess scene and I have this curling feeling in my stomach and chest like, "She's missing now. Gone." Sorry, I-uh- I'm really sentimental right now. Okay, Anna, SPELLING!! Of course, you wouldn't need me if you could spell. Okay, shutting up. Kisses!! ~Sarah

A/N: Wow. I thought my spelling had improved. Ooops...


End file.
